The Return of Red Claw
by BillA1
Summary: Synopsis: The terrorist returns. Can Batman and Wonder Woman dispatch her?


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****The Return of Red Claw  
**A Justice League Story  
by BillA1  
Copyright January 2007  
Rating: (PG)  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Disclaimer: The characters Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Superman & Flash and their respective secret identities are all owned by DC Comics. This story is intended for my own pleasure and is not for profit. It has been posted to this site for others to read. Places and characters not own by DC Comics are my own creation. This story is based on characters from The Justice League story: _Destroyer _written by Dwayne McDuffie and the Batman: The Animated Series story: _The Lion and the Unicorn_ written by Diane Duane, Phillip Morwood and Steve Perry. Thanks to Merlin Missy for her beta on this story.

Synopsis: The terrorist returns. Can Batman and Wonder Woman dispatch her?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**(The Batcave -Midnight)

Alfred waited until the Batmobile was repositioned before he approached carrying his tray of tea. The canopy slid open and as Master Bruce jumped out of the vehicle, Alfred said, "You're home early, sir."

Master Bruce removed his mask and took the cup of tea off Alfred's tray. He sat down at his computer console, took a sip of his tea and said, "Gotham was quiet tonight." He took another swallow and asked, "Why are you still up?"

Alfred cleared his throat and presented his tray to Master Bruce. On the tray was a manila envelope. "A letter arrived for you special delivery earlier this evening, sir."

Master Bruce took the envelope from the tray and examined it. There was no return address on the envelope addressed to Bruce Wayne. "Any idea who it's from?"

"No, sir."

Master Bruce opened the packet. There was a letter inside. His eyes narrowed as he read the document, then dropped the letter and its envelope on his computer console. He sat down with a plop.

He looked up at Alfred. "It's from Red Claw. She says unless I transfer nine billion dollars to the Swiss bank account on this page in three days, she will tell the world that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"My word!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
(Red Claw's hideout)

"Do we have confirmation the letter was delivered to Bruce Wayne?"

Stanley didn't look up. He stared at his computer monitor and after a moment said, "Yes, Ma'am. It was delivered five hours ago."

"Good."

Red Claw looked around her warehouse hideout, surveying the crates near the entrance. She was still on every country's most wanted list. But instead of the army of terrorists she'd once controlled years ago, she now had only three henchmen --- Stanley at the computer and Gardner and Earl guarding the door --- to do her bidding. Batman had foiled her twice and reduced this once proud criminal to hiding out in abandoned buildings and alleyways. The last time Batman had stopped her, he cost her five billion British pounds and left her for dead.

She turned back to Stanley. "Very good. The next move is up to Mister Wayne."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
(The Batcave -12 hours later)

Diana really did like visiting the cave. It was something she didn't get a chance to do often enough. But no one visited without Bruce's express permission, so she was surprised at his invitation.

Bruce sat at his computer. Diana stood behind him. "Who is this Red Claw?" she asked.

Bruce didn't look back at her as he continued to study the computer printout in front of him. "An international terrorist," he said. "She and I have crossed paths twice."

"She? Red Claw is a woman?"

With that, Bruce did turn back to look at her. "Terrorism doesn't discriminate by gender, Diana."

Diana frowned.

Ignoring her expression of disapproval, Bruce continued. "The first time she wanted a million dollars in gold bullion not to unleash a bio-threat against Gotham. The last time she wanted five billion pounds not to destroy London. That must have been when she discovered my secret identity."

Diana's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward. "Your identity? What happened?"

Bruce shrugged. "She kidnapped Alfred to get the launch codes for the missile to destroy London. I stopped her."

"Alfred? Your Alfred?"

Bruce nodded. "You sound just as surprised as Dick did. At one time Alfred worked for British intelligence. While I was trying to destroy the missile that Red Claw launched once she had the codes, we fought and she pulled my mask off."

Diana smiled. "That's certainly one way of doing it."

Bruce didn't return the smile. "She must have seen my face reflected in the windshield of my plane before I hit the ejector seat button to get rid of her."

Diana nodded. "Are you going to pay?"

"You already know the answer to that."

Indeed she did. The fact that she was here told her Bruce had no intention of giving in to blackmail, particularly when he knew any payments would be used to finance terrorism.

Bruce stood and offered Diana the computer printout. She took it but didn't read it, instead stepping aside as he moved to the microscope on the counter in the lab side of the cave. He picked up a sheet of paper.

"I've got a lead on her," he said. "I've analyzed the letter and the envelope. The paper the letter was printed on has a watermark on it that is only sold in Europe. There were microfibers of unprocessed flax in the envelope and traces of a variety of dirt that is only found in the riverfront district of Paris."

Diana's smile was wide. She was impressed. "So we're going to Paris?"

"Your passport, sir," Alfred said. Diana hadn't heard him come into the cave, but she decided that Bruce must have learned all he knew about stealth by watching Alfred's example. Alfred nodded, acknowledging her presence with a polite: "Princess Diana."

Bruce took the passport from his butler and faced Diana. His smile was tight. "I'll meet you there. I have to make a phone call first."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
(Paris -12 hours later)

Batman stood on the rooftop across the street from the suspected Red Claw hideout. Diana landed next to him. Batman didn't look up, but instead continued to peer through binoculars focused on the warehouse across the roadway.

"Are they still in there?" she asked.

Batman nodded. "Are the police ready?"

"Yes. They're in place. They'll go in five minutes after we do." She looked nervously at Batman. "Ready?"

Batman frowned.

"Let's go," he said as he reached into his belt and pulled out a grapple. He fired it and launched himself across the street. Diana leaped off the roof, flew and hit the warehouse door first, breaking it off its hinges. She landed in front of Batman as a hail of automatic gunfire opened up on them. At lightening speed, Diana deflected rounds with her bracelets. "Find her," she said to Batman.

Batman fired another grapple at the warehouse ceiling and swung past the weapons fire.

Diana picked up a crate and tossed it at the two thugs firing at her. They scattered. She spotted Batman just as he threw a batarang at the fleeing Red Claw. He had already disabled the man at the computer. The line wrapped itself around the terrorist's feet, tripping her. She tumbled to the concrete floor.

Diana chased and pounced on the two thugs who had fired at her. She picked them both up by their shirt collars and slammed their heads together, knocking them unconscious.

Batman approached carrying the struggling Red Claw over his shoulder like a sack of flour and dragging an unconscious man behind him. He set the two down next to the terrorist's other incapacitated henchmen as the police rushed in.

"You will regret this, Batman," Red Claw sneered as he turned her over to the police. "I will tell the world that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"Maybe you should first clear that with Mister Wayne over there," Diana said as she pointed to Bruce Wayne standing behind the police line. Red Claw's jaw dropped. "Mister Wayne turned your letter over to Batman," Diana continued. "And the French police are only too happy to arrest you."

"But I was so sure," Red Claw protested as she was led away. "I don't see how I could've been so wrong."

"You could have hidden out for years if you hadn't sent me that letter," Bruce Wayne said as he walked past her to Diana. "I'm pleased to have helped the police catch a terrorist like you."

Diana could hear Red Claw's snarl as Batman walked up to Bruce Wayne and said, "Thank you, Mister Wayne, for your cooperation."

When she was sure that the policemen couldn't overhear them, Diana looked at Batman. "The look on her face was priceless when I pointed Bruce to her."

Batman smiled. "I think you two can handle this at this point. I gotta get back to the i _Planet's /i _satellite here in Paris and file this story on the capture of Red Claw before it comes over the other wire services. "

Diana put her hand on Clark's shoulder. "I'm still amazed that you can make your voice sound so much like Bruce's."

"I've had practice," Clark said. "I once pretended to be Batman before when Bruce was under the control of Brainiac."

Bruce frowned. Diana didn't need to be a mind reader to see that was a painful memory for him. "Thanks," he said. He looked away as he said quietly, "Dick wasn't available this time."

Bruce took another deep breath as his eyes narrowed. "I know you have to go, 'Batman.'" Diana thought his tone sounded like Clark was being dismissed like one would dismiss a servant until Bruce smirked and added, "Don't forget to use the grapple when you leave."

Clark smiled, nodded and moved smartly to the warehouse door. Diana watched as Clark fired a grapple across the street and disappeared onto the rooftops above.

Diana turned back to Bruce. "Well, Mister Wayne, I think our business here is concluded, don't you?'

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Huh?"

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "I don't have a dinner date for my flight back to Gotham. Know where I might find someone? I hate to eat alone."

She grabbed his arm and as they walked to the door together she said, "I'm sure, Mister Wayne, that someone will come to mind."

END


End file.
